Support is requested for a scientific meeting organized by the American Association for Cancer Research, Inc. (AACR). The conference is entitled "Molecular Basis of Tumor Immunology" and will be held at the Sheraton Reston Hotel in Reston, Virginia, on May 20-22, 1990. The Organizing Committee for this conference consists of Drs. Tak W. Mak, Chairperson; Lloyd J. Old; and Ellen S. Vitetta, Principal Investigator. Twenty scientific leaders in the fields of molecular biology, molecular immunology, and tumor immunology will make presentations aimed at producing not only a better understanding of the evolution of tumor development, but also the eventual control of growth malignant cells. Approximately 150 other participants will have the opportunity to present their own work during a poster session. It is anticipated that this exchange of ideas between molecular immunologists and oncologists will produce new approaches and experiments that will lead to the containment of neoplastic evolution through manipulation of the immune cells and their products. Recent studies of immunoglobulin genes, T-cell receptor genes, the processing of antigens, MHC genes, and T-lymphocytes have supported the hypothesis that the immune system and its genes may be involved in the regulation of neoplastic growth. Previous scientific meetings have concentrated on one or two of the scientific areas described above. Our proposal is to focus on all the molecular aspects of immune recognition pertaining to neoplastic genesis and growth. Participants will be drawn from all relevant scientific areas and all levels of training, from graduate students to senior scientists or physicians. The resulting exchange of information should produce valuable new leads for both the laboratory and the clinic.